Shift Cars
The are miniature cars used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared. Some Shift Cars enhance Drive's current Type form with a Tire Change, adding the last part of a Shift Car's name to his current type (i.e., Type Speed Flare). Shift Cars are also used by Mashin Chaser, Kamen Rider Drive's rival. List of Shift Cars Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars * : A red sports car-based Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Speed. * : A black-colored Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Wild. * : A green-colored Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Technique. * : An orange-colored Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Fruit. Only appears in the upcoming Movie War film. * : Summons the Tridoron. * : A violet-colored Shift Car with a periwinkle four point shuriken-like design that activates the Midnight Shadow Tire, allowing Drive to move with the stealthiness of a ninja and throw projectiles of energy shurikens. * : A green-colored Shift Car covered in spikes that activates the Funky Spike Tire, allowing Drive to create mini tornadoes for offensive and defensive purposes. * : An orange-colored Shift Car with yellow and red flame decorations that activates the Max Flare Tire, allowing Drive to generate fire. * : An orange and grey cement mixer-based Shift Car that activates the Spin Mixer Tire, allowing Drive to shoot projectiles of quick drying cement that can either restrain or slow down enemies. * : A yellow taxicab-based Shift Car that activates the Dimension Cab Tire, allowing Drive to create portals that can teleport a part of his body. * : A purple and green monster truck-based Shift Car that activates the Massive Monster Tire, equipping Drive with two monster-themed disc weapons that can crush enemies between them. * : A blue police car-based Shift Car that activates the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping Drive with a weapon modeled after a jail cell that can imprison enemies when thrown at them. * : A transparent white and gold limousine-based Shift Car that activates the Dream Vegas Tire, allowing Drive to fire coins as projectiles and equipping him with two poker chip-themed shields. * : A white and red ambulance-based Shift Car that activates the Mad Doctor Tire. * : A yellow and white dump truck-based Shift Car that activates the Rumble Dump Tire. * : A red firetruck-based Shift Car that activates the Fire Braver Tire. * : A black steamroller-based Shift Car that activates the Rolling Gravity Tire. * : A Christmas-themed Shift Car. It is a repainted version of the Shift Speed Car with a sleigh attached to the end and clear orange tires. Mashin Chaser's Shift Cars * : A Viral Core originally used by Roimyudo 029 Cobra to evolve into its Iron Roimyudo form. * : A Viral Core originally used by Roimyudo 042 Spider to evolve into its Iron Roimyudo form. * : A Viral Core originally used by Roimyudo 088 Bat to evolve into its Iron Roimyudo form. Gallery Drive's Shift Cars Speed Car.jpg|Type Speed Shift Car 10527439 874029519293118 4515769328042276574 n.jpg|Type Wild Shift Car 1901148 874029549293115 8601332114984923574 n.jpg|Type Technique Shift Car Tpe-Fruit Car.jpg|Type Fruit Shift Car Tridoron.jpg|Tridoron Shift Car Tumblr n96hn6Bby11tcbqr9o2 r1 1280.jpg|Midnight Shadow Shift Car Blogentry-22-0-89266100-1409556074 thumb.jpg|Funky Spike Shift Car Max Flare Car.jpg|Max Flare Shift Car 1-1.jpg|Spin Mixer Shift Car 1411643552519.jpg|Dimension Cab Shift Car Massive Monster-0.jpg|Massive Monster Shift Car Justice Hunter-0.jpg|Justice Hunter Shift Car Dream Vegas.jpg|Dream Vegas Shift Car Mad Doctor.jpg|Mad Doctor Shift Car Rumble Dump.jpg|Rumble Dump Shift Car Fire Braver.jpg|Fire Braver Shift Car Rolling Gravity.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car New Cars.jpg|New Shift Cars X-Mas Shift Car.jpg|X-Mas Shift Car Mashin Chaser's Viral Cores 1-2.jpg|Chaser Cobra Viral Core 2-1.jpg|Chaser Spider Viral Core 3-1.jpg|Chaser Bat Viral Core Notes *The Shift Cars are similar in concept to the miniature used by the in , Drive's first Super Hero Time lineup partner. *The first two of Mashin Chaser's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive)